The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine which is generally similar to the Perlette but which is distinguished therefrom by bearing grapes which ripen approximately 10 days later, which are somewhat pear shaped and exceptionally crisp.
Like the grapes of the grapevines of U.S. Plant Pat. Nos. 1,250 to Fujihara and 2,335 to Folmar the grapes of the new variety are of the so-called white table grape class of grapes and are seedless.